stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Stoked (TV series)
Stoked (stylized as Stōked) is a Canadian animated TV series produced by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis of Fresh TV Inc. (the creators of the 6teen and Total Drama series). Series plot Stoked is a character driven animated situational comedy about a group of groms who come together one summer on legendary Sunset Island, British Columbia, to experience the ultimate surfer's dream — the endless summer. Emma, Reef and Fin join locals Broseph, Lo, her brothers George and Ty, and Johnny to work at the world renowned Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, stoked to have the summer of their lives. What they find instead—the worst jobs ever, hideous uniforms, zero respect, a run-down staff house, and a tacky, fake, kooksville resort. For twelve weeks, they will spend their first summer away from home and work the hardest that they have ever worked in their lives, but most importantly, they have the opportunity to surf on their days off and to meet and make friends with the other workers. Main characters Leslie "Reef": 16 years old, and the new surf instructor of the resort, he has dreamed of going to Sunset Beach all of his life and finally made it. Reef's nickname comes from a surfing trip to Australia where he wiped out and "ate coral". His first name is actually Leslie and he is not proud of this name. Reef is extremely competitive and will go out of his way to tease and trash-talk Fin since he secretly likes her (only the guys and Lo know about it). In the episode "Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam?" when Reef starts dating a girl to make Fin jealous, he ends up begging Fin to help him get rid of her and he admitted that he only dated her to make Fin jealous. Reef also breaks many of Bummer's rules since he always wants to surf, which results in him being Bummer's least favorite employee. He is also vain and flirtatious and gets easily distracted by any good-looking girl. He wears a black and white T-shirt, navy blue shorts, and navy blue flip-flops and has a tribal tattoo on his right side of his chest. His board shorts are dark red like his surfboard. Reef has spiky auburn brown hair that he guards with his life, green eyes, and a muscular and tan body. He has also been proven to be scared of the dark and not very smart (as proven in "Grand Theft Whale Bus", when he did not know when 9:00 was). In the second season of Stoked, he dates Lo whom he loves, but does not think she is the ideal girlfriend. It is hinted in the intro that Reef and Fin end up as a couple together. He enjoys annoying Fin and knows she will eventually go out with him even though she refuses and acts like she hates him. Reef is voiced by Terry McGurrin. Fin McCloud: She is the ultimate surfer girl: tough, fun and laid back. She is totally into girl power, which is something she and Reef argue frequently about. Originally, Fin was going to be Sunset Beach's new surf instructor, but instead ended up stuck as a maid with a hideous uniform. She and Reef tend to get into fights; he believes that boys are better at surfing than girls, though Reef has a crush on Fin. Fin refers to Reef as a kook. Fin also seems to possibly have a secret crush on Reef that Lo and Emma know about, though Fin will never admit it. However, in "Boards of Glory" she admitted to Reef that he is "kinda" cute but nothing more. She has four brothers and one sister whose name is Sam. She built the website, crustyhotelrooms.com, to show all the rooms in the hotel that are disgustingly dirty. Rosie, a senior maid, is basically the vice-president of the site. Fin wears a light green sleeve-less shirt, white and green capri shorts, and white sneakers. She has a lavender tie-dye surfboard, and her bathing suit is a yellow and purple surfing top that has the Fresh TV Inc. logo with a purple bikini bottom. She has moderately short blonde hair, blue eyes and a tanned and slim but fit build and is 16 years of age. She believes that women should not reveal their bodies so men can gawk at them by wearing bikinis that barely qualify as clothing. In the intro, it is hinted that she and Reef end up as a couple, but he infuriates and annoys her. Overall she has a secret crush on him but is careful not to let it show. She is a native of Halifax, Nova Scotia. Fin is voiced by Katie Crown. Emma: Emma is from Calgary, Alberta and before coming to Sunset Beach she had never surfed before. Emma was intent on surfing as soon as she saw a surf movie with her older brothers. At the resort, she works as a waitress in the dining room. She has a nice and easy-going personality and gets along with people, and is sometimes quite naive. Emma has red hair, green eyes and wears a baby pink top with pink shorts and a pearl necklace. Her bikini is light pink, and her surfboard is hot pink with a flower imprinted on the sides. Starting from the first season, Emma develops a huge crush on Lo's brother, Ty, near the start of the first season, but does not come up with the chance to tell him this. Johnny is shown to have a crush on Emma, but she is oblivious to this, resulting in Johnny's desperate attempts to impress her, even though she does not realize this as well. She is portrayed to be clumsy as she drops plates and items numerous times. She establishes good surfing skills throughout the series and competes in Gromfest, but ends up finishing 49th out of fifty competitors in the girls' category. Nevertheless, she was proud of this achievement as she did not place last. Emma is voiced by Kristin Fairlie. Broseph: He is a chilled-out local surfer, with wisdom that is not seen by many and is a loyal friend. When he notices Emma is sad about her awful first day, he teaches her how to surf. Broseph is also known to use certain things to his advantage, as seen in "Board and Confused", when he bribed Johnny with discounts at his mom's surf shop and having some of her famous jambalaya in exchange for light or no hazing. His name is a portmanteau of Bro and Joseph, also with a connection to the term Brosef, which is Hawaiian slang meaning "bro". His hair has a hammerspace quality to it, pulling out objects that should not be able to fit inside, such as a huge submarine sandwich. He is 16 and wears a blue gym shirt, white shorts, and brown flip-flops. His swimsuit looks like his shorts too. In the first episode it is revealed that instead of needing a job like most employees, he chooses to work there willingly instead of working at his mother's surf shop, claiming he needed a change of scenery. His job now is being a bellhop. Broseph believes that surfing should be done for the thrills, instead of surfing for publicity and fame. He doesn't believe in competition, which leads people to believe that he is a true surfer. Broseph's voice actor is Mazin Elsadig. Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount: The daughter of the resort's owner, Lo's life has been that of a spoiled princess. However, after having an out-of-control party so big that the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and local news station got involved, her dad comes up with the ultimate punishment for her: get a job at the resort (also preventing her from staying in the penthouse, and forbidding her to use her credit card in the process). Now with none of the luxuries of being a rich girl, she has to spend the summer in uniform and living in the staff house. She has since been trying to show her dad how responsible she is so he will let her move back into the penthouse. She has occupied several jobs throughout the two seasons. She is currently a housekeeper, having previously been a babysitter and a waitress. Although people think badly of Lo, especially her queen bee supervisor Kelly, she helped Emma get her job back in one episode, which shows she is not always a spoiled rich girl who only cares about herself. Having lived her whole life with no form of responsibility, Lo has no idea how the real world works. As a result, she has tendencies to leave work, thinking everything will be alright. She is good friends with Emma, but she knows that Emma has a huge crush on her older brother Ty, and Lo tries to make Emma move on to someone else instead of Ty. She also gets along well with Fin. After she gets stuck babysitting a bunch of brats that drive her crazy, Bummer assigns Lo as a permanent child sitter on certain days along with her regular job in the "D.R.". She wears a yellow Hawaiian dress and purple flip-flops. Her hair is long and brown with a purple flower hair clip. Her bikini is white with pink lining and her surfboard is yellow and purple. Lo is 15, the youngest of the main characters, and although she has not been seen surfing in many episodes, she has proven to be a very good surfer. It is hinted that Lo has a crush on Reef. She and Reef start dating in season 2 but by the end of "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef", she ended her relationship with Reef. In a major continuity error however, she and Reef are inexplicably still dating in "Clinging in the Rain", but by the end of the series, "Grom Fest", she ends the relationship with Reef for good and seems to be interested in Broseph. She is voiced by Anastasia Phillips. Johnny: He works at the front desk of the hotel. He befriends the group and even helps Emma keep her job by changing her evaluation scores. He worked at the Resort last summer, so he knows the ropes. Johnny also has a huge crush on Emma, which only Reef and Broseph know about, but due to her own crush for Ty, every time Johnny does or says something romantic to her, she is oblivious to his advances and mentions how Ty would love what Johnny just described. His crush on her may have ended in "endless Bummer" when he discovered he was Emma's second choice. Johnny has a blue surfboard (which is actually Broseph's), and a navy blue and orange wetsuit. His normal outfit is a yellow shirt almost exactly like his work shirt, light yellow shorts, and black sneakers. Known by the groms as "Johnny Front Desk Guy" in the earliest episodes, he is very helpful to them and occasionally tells them advice when they are in a jammed situation. Johnny is the least fit of the six main characters and is 17 years old, the oldest of the main characters. Johnny is voiced by Arnold Pinnock. Trivia * Almost every character in the series shown to have a cellphone is shown to have an iPhone. * While it's never explained what year the series takes place in, it most likely takes place no earlier than during the summer of 2009, the same year as the show's debut. Category:Content